guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Stamina
Free 50 hp for IW mesmers: worth a skill slot? — 130.58 (talk) 15:49, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :... no, of course its not worth it for an IW mesmer. Are you on crack? Ubermancer 11:19, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's effectively 50 hp on top of your max. For free. That's more than the difference between Major and Superior runes. Unremovable unless you choose to attack while not under the effects of IW (which doesn't do anything for many IW builds, as they don't have points in Swordsmanship). If you do accidentally dispel it once in a while, you get it back in 1/4 sec. Hardly a worthless skill. — 130.58 (talk) 19:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Ubermancer is right...+50 hp doesn't worth the skill slot on IW. Lightblade 17:36, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::So run it on a W/Me instead of a Me/W. You still deal fairly significant damage (with flail and 12 illusion, doing very fast armor ignoring damage with a bonus 200 health (and another 202 with Illusion of Weakness) can make you more survivable than a Me/W running IW, while doing less damage, but still a significant amount more than your average warrior. Throw in Riposte and Shield Bash, and you've got a warr who can take on most any melee fighter, and is good against casters to boot. All you need is a 20% enchanting mod on your sword. :::Um, have you read Illusionary Weaponry? You don't gain any Adrenaline. Therefore, you can not use Flail or Riposte. >.> (T/ ) 20:10, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Er. My mistake. I mean Deadly Riposte and Flurry. Another use is when you get into trouble, you hit this and make a break for it. I ran both this weekend and could say "I have 1116 of 1116 health" in AB's. Unless you get KD'd you should be able to cast it easily.--Amokk 08:58, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :If your not under any degen when this ends and are at low life, you'll be put at -health. Your bar reads one, but you have a defecit to pay off before your life starts to refill. --Amokk 09:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Signet of Illusions is like sex with this skill. Don't deal damage or attack, simply spam degen. 12.181.68.234 22:33, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Signet of Illusions only works with spells. --Wil 14:53, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Wait, so how long does this skill last? Forever? :Looks like it. It wouldn't be the first, though--see Signet of Illusions and Signet of Strength. --Ufelder 02:28, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Signet of Illusions actually only lasts 15 seconds (even though it doesn't say it), IIRC, like a Glyph. Shido 01:17, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::I just tested this, and you're wrong, SoI doesn't last 15 seconds. (Terra Xin 03:12, 28 November 2006 (CST)) ::::Signet of Illusions activates when a skill is used, not a signet. Shade Griffin 12:12, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Another skill for runners? Assassinman 23:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Runners have a new best friend.. stuff endure pain.. --86.137.79.37 11:51, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Ill vouch for that. This + Endure pain person took on droks run. Got rid of restore conditions. Workd amazing for a test build. Comparison Cousins: Endure pain/ defy pain --Life Infusion 17:55, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Cleaned up the grammar in the note. -Flypaper Might be used for a litle extra hp for infusers (if they feel they can keep their energy up without being a mesmer or necro secondary). ummm, where do i get Signet of Stamina in Nightfall? must i do a certain quest, or can i get it from a skills guy??? thx.... Bella Braveheart :Either Vabbi or the first outpost in the Realm of Torment, IIRC. — 130.58 (talk) 03:17, 28 November 2006 (CST) I beg for a nerf. every wammo and his pet cat can run with this skill.--Coloneh RIP 22:53, 7 January 2007 (CST) :It has little impact in pvp, so I don't see why it should. PvErs can only benefit. --Ufelder 04:17, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::It has almost no impact on PvP but its killing running in PvE. it is supposed to be difficullt to run through high level areas.--Coloneh RIP 17:00, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::And so the problem with making running easier is...? As I said, it has little impact. There are other skills with more significant issues than a niche health-boosting signet. --Ufelder 03:43, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::the probllem with this is like i said before, every wammo and his pet cat can run. and i really dont want to see wammos be able to do anything. yes other skills need to die, but so does this.--Coloneh RIP 17:05, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::: And how does a wammo get a pet? BURN Echo ftw 17:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::: 1) its a warrior skill, not a monk skill, so why do you keep saying wammos? 2) this skill several uses beyond running, ie tanking. 3) running is pointless outside of tyria. 4) noone gives a $%&# how easy it is to run, it always has been and probably always will be. 5) if you think this skill is soooo overpowered for runners, go cry over in the talks for charge, sprint, and every other speed buff too. oh, and all the self heal skills. — 17:30, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::::other skills are balanced. this is way to powerful for its cast time/cost.--Coloneh RIP 19:36, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::its hardly overpowered. compare sig of stamina and endure pain. they do basically the same thing, but each with trade offs. endure pain gives slightly more health and allows you to attack, where as sig of stamina lasts indefinitely with no energy cost. each has its place, and neither is overpowered. also, if you think sig of stamina is so overpowered, do you believe that anet should have made it an elite instead? if not (and i certainly hope you dont, it would be laughable), i dont see how you could think its overpowered. — 01:01, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::why would you attack with endure pain? thats a bad idea. endure pain is like your "o #%$&! RUN!!!" skill. but, whatever you really arent speaking from any experience. have you seen a droks run lately?--Coloneh RIP 21:33, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::again, who gives a shit how easy it is to run droks? it always was easy, it just got easier. and speaking from experience? you obviously havnt tried to tank any high level areas. your problem is that you try to relegate a skill to just 1 realm of gw use, just about every skill in the game can be used to achieve multiple ends. anyway, im stopping here, because there is no point in arguing with you- anet isnt going to nerf this skill, and if they were they wouldnt listen to you or me for that decision. — 22:41, 10 January 2007 (CST) It is not easy to run droks w/ a warrior even w/ this. Actually, its like a one in 43 chance you will make it. (207.108.179.88 20:22, 13 January 2007 (CST))VoS Pwns... :Who do you think ran droks before Factions came out? mesmers? I'm not a good drok runner but I could do it with only prophecies skills. also, 1 in 43 tries is way exaggerated. there are tons of W/Mo out there than can do this with 95%+ chance(bad spawns does happen). Shadow X 00:57, 23 August 2007 (CDT) 1 in 43? You've clearly done a large amount of scientific study on the matter :) The Hobo 07:26, 24 January 2007 (CST) I agree, this skill needs to be nerfed. Seriously it stinks that more people can run droks now. In fact, they should nerf every skill that makes a single aspect of the game easier. :I can tell that's sarcasm, so that's good. This skill is not overpowered at all, only ever useful if you don't attack...made exclusively for runners and tanks. Entropy 20:32, 29 January 2007 (CST) Wow to many people think this skill is wacked. Guess what. Look at what it does. Only works so long as you don't attack. No importance in PvP? Try running away with an extra 250 HP and tell me it doesn't help. Flag runners, in HA and GvG could see this skill useful. Any retreating team would see this as useful. People this skill isn't that powerful, and it isn't that useless. Cortista 01:59, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Amen. Finally someone who isn't all like "p0mgz nerf pl0xx" or "0mgz usel3ss zk33l". I salute you! Sora267 21:11, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Eh, you two are forgetting that it's linked with strength. Warrior flag runners aren't exactly common. And like the others said, +50hp isn't really worth a skill slot. Though I do agree it's a mediocre skill.--Mafaraxas 23:35, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Signet of Capture before the Gate of Torment Is it possible to capture this skill before the Gate of Torment? I hate to spend the time going through near the entire NF campeign just to get a skill one on of my characters when it's available sooner. Enraged Charge is available as early as Istan via Signet of Capture. Does anybody know if this is the same? Right now I'm searching through the list of warrior bosses to see if any of them have it, but no luck so far.--Knux 03:58, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Unlock it with Balthazar faction. That's how I got Stoneflesh Aura and Mystic Regeneration. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Kinda useless advice for PvE... Balthazar unlocks only work for PvP. Incarnadine 00:12, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Not entirely useless. Once unlocked, you can now buy it at any Elonian skill trainer. --Kale Ironfist 00:26, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::You unlock the skill with Balthazar faction, then buy it from skill trainer in Kamadan (or any other skill trainer in Elona). The same thing works for any non-elite skill in any campaign. If skill only available at high level trainer (like Ember Light Camp or Gate of Torment), unlock with priest, buy anywhere in that campaign. Queen Schmuck 00:42, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::: SHUT up. I think my heart just stopped! This is WICKED good news, thank you thank you! Now I have to take my 55 monk to beat up that stupid Zaishen IWAY team and get some faction points! Incarnadine 14:19, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::::It's only been like that since... March 9 2006. They added the ability to see what skills are unlocked on your account at trainers on May 4 2006. --Kale Ironfist 16:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yes I'm sure that's true. However, some of us don't PvP. You do know there's another portion of the game that some people like called PvE, don't you? I don't recall any way to get Balthazar Faction at PvE. Try and remember that not everyone is an ultra-competitive no-personality PvP zombie. Some of us actually play for *fun*. In any case I now have some key skills unlocked, yay! Incarnadine 08:19, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::The Wintersday Snowball Fights and the Rollerbeetle Racing were pretty fun, and counted for Balth faction. Another (super) easy way to farm Balth is to beat up on the Zaishen during the Zaishen Challenge, if you need a quick fix to get another skill unlocked. Queen Schmuck 15:57, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::You don't even need to have PvPed. If you've unlocked the skill on another character, the newer character gets the benefits of the unlock and can buy it at skill trainers. --Kale Ironfist 19:21, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::"Try and remember that not everyone is an ultra-competitive no-personality PvP zombie. Some of us actually play for *fun*." That's the dumbest thing I've heard today. Since when is PvP mutually exclusive with fun? You're just perpetuating stereotypes that polarize the community and make the game less fun. As for the skill, couldn't agree more, always fun to ping your health in the thousands when combined with Endure Pain (or others).--Mafaraxas 23:31, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Personally attack others much? King Neoterikos 07:37, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Didn't someone suggest a non-PvP to get Balth faction? In some ways the Zaishen challenge is PvE, since you aren't fighting real players, and can be repeated often with ease, since you can chose the team you fight against. If you are having troubles with it, you can try and look me up, Stat Man Sicks, just find a competent monk first. StatMan 22:21, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Worth a mention? I noticed the notes currently say a superior run (or major) is not worth it, I say it is completely worth it as you can put on a +1 +3 helmet, cast the skill and swap back to a +1 +1 or so. This boosts my warriors health up to 908 instead of 874. Sure its only a 40 health difference or so, but that makes as much as a diff as having a +30 health mod when it comes to needing as much life as possible. Just seems like it might be worth mentioning that you can swap out your helmet for an extra 40 health boost. --Mwpeck 14:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) This owns Endure Pain Endure suxx, this owns. For tanks, at least. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:32, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Note to all ultra mega super noobs. If you are degining to death, do not use this skill and then attack. You will make the entire other team lol. 2nd Note, Dont take Defy Pain/Endure Pain/Signet of Stamina if you're in PvP.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, Endure Pain maybe as an instant "heal", but CERTAINLY not this, and Defy is for tanking and tanking in PvP = lulz --Gimmethegepgun 00:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Works nicely for soloing shrines. Entropy ( ) 04:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC)